claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla
Etymology プリシラ transliterates from "Priscilla," diminutive of Latin Prisca, feminine form of priscus (ancient). Character in Edmund Spenser's The Faerie Queen. Appearance 'Childhood' Appears as "tween," between 8 and 12 years old. Unlike silver eyes and blonde hair of Claymore warriors, Priscilla has brown eyes and bob of brunette hair. Reverts to this appearance as Awakened Being in human guise. Compare to Riffle. 'Claymore warrior' Razor-cut layered bob frames ingenue face. 'Awakened' While partially awakened, has Yoma-like appearance on plateau sequence (Scene 024, Anime Scene 08). Fully awakened into demonic angel form, with reptilian wings and unicorn horn on forehead. Personality Unbalanced, given to opposite extremes. Manichaean. Unable to view situations with temperance. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' From Yoma War Record I. 'Baseline' Height: 165cm (5ft 4.96in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: A+ *Agile: A+ *Strength: B+ *Mental: D *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: C 'Class' Priscilla is an Offensive Type warrior, her innate abilities being Yoki Control and Fast Development. 'Technique' Yoki Control enables Yoki Control Technique. 'Awakened' From Yoma War Record II. 'Baseline' *Yoki: EX *Agile: SSS+ *Strength: SSS *Solidity: S+ *Intellect: SS History 'Childhood' Born in southern region of Mucha (VIZ and scanlations translate as "Musha"). Youngest of three children. Used ax to kill Yoma impersonating her father as it ate sister. 'Organization' 'Teresa' 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2 through 5 are sent to kill Teresa (Scene 017, Anime Scene 06). 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Stormwind" Noel (No. 4) and "Mighty" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight. But No. 2, "Fast Sword" Irene arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank (Scene 018, Anime Scene 06). This angers Noel. The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoki Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoki. Noel never sensed her fighting in alley. 'Target' At another village, execution party locates Teresa at local inn (Scene 019, Anime Scene 07). Teresa repel first attacks of Irene and Sophia. Then escapes Noel. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoki Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself. One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors—without Yoki. And in at least Priscilla's case, without Detailed Yoki Sensing. Irene admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill. Execution party proves little more than organized mob (Scene 021, Anime Scene 08). 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa (Scene 023, Anime Scene 08). 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into one-horned being. Execution party attacks. Irene loses left arm. Priscilla loses arm to Noel, but regenerates it. She impales Sophia and Noel, then slashes Irene. But ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid (Scene 024, Anime Scene 08). 'Awakened' 'Alfons' 'Isley' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts." Later, Isley and Rigaud survey wreckage of village. Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaud shows up and morphs into his awakened lion form. From a distance, Isley senses Rigaud's defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaud's prostrate body. Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso. Isley reverts to his human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in the south. He promises to help (Extra Scene 3). 'Lucky' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = After separating from Clare in Scene 034, Lucky reappears wandering through ruin of Alfons village. He escaped from slave prison. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him. Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Lucky to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla (Scene 055). Later, Lucky awakes, surprised Priscilla is asleep in bed with him (Scene 056). Isley takes Lucky and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. They stop on the outskirts of town. Priscilla senses the Yoki of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one (Scene 061). ='Anime' = In ruined village, Lucky searches among gravemarks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him. Isley finds them. He says that the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Lucky to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla (Anime Scene 19). Lucky accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest (Anime Scene 20). Isley takes Lucky and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Lucky to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta (Anime Scene 22). Lucky races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneuve and Helen follow. Jean finds Lucky crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Lucky decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare battle in volcano (Anime Scene 24). After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneuve and Helen (Anime Scene 25). Jean and Lucky arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Lucky stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Series ends here (Anime Scene 26). 'Mucha' Defeat and death of Luciela in Mucha. Later, Riffle confronts Isley and Priscilla. After gauging Priscilla's true power, Riffle realizes that the story of Isley defeating Priscilla was false. Priscilla is stronger than any Abyssal One. Riffle and Duff are forced to retreat. '7-year Timeskip' 'Degas' Renée confronts Lucky in village. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats. Lucky tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée leaves, Lucky pats the head of Priscilla (Scene 081). Meanwhile in Mucha, Abyss Eaters pursue Isley. In unnamed village (Isley's Last Stand) he cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Eaters finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family," made up of himself, Priscilla and Lucky (Scene 089). 'Botticelli' In village of Botticelli, Priscilla tells Lucky that "something big has awakened" (Scene 092). Destroyer begins rod barrage. Priscilla holds back Lucky—a rod barely misses him (Scene 093). In flashback, Priscilla remembers her first meeting with Lucky. A faint scent he carries began to restore her memory. When Lucky is hit with Parasitic Rods, she leaves her arm inside his shoulder. Organization finds Lucky. Dae is surprised Lucky is still alive. He orders that Lucky be brought back to Organization Headquarters (Scene 096). Elsewhere, Clare suddenly detects Priscilla's approach (Scene 099). 'Black Ones' Alicia, facing Riffle and Duff, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her battle with Priscilla. The twins have both awakened. Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla (Scene 098). 'Riffle' After defeating Alicia and Beth, Priscilla finds Riffle and Duff, who are too injured to defend themselves. Priscilla feeds on both (Scene 099) 'Clare' Priscilla approaches Clare, Deneuve and Helen. Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since Clare's childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death (Scene 100). Clare repeatedly attacks Priscilla, who repels each attack. Mental "wedge" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her attacks to fail. Deneuve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer (Scene 101). Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival. Priscilla too gets swallowed (Scene 105). 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Lavoy. Galatea warns that releasing Clare could release Priscilla (Scene 109). Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 変貌 Henbou (Transformation): Priscilla—Aya Hisakawa 4:43 Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being